This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Woven fabrics are used in the geotextile market for filtration in a number of applications. The advantages of a woven geotextile fabric for a filtration application are that the fabric is very tough to the rigors of installation and use while providing good water flow with moderate sediment retention. But for applications requiring very good sediment retention, nonwoven fabrics are usually required.
FIG. 1 shows a portion of a conventional woven fabric 10. As shown, the woven fabric 10 includes monofilament yarns 14 in the warp direction (from left to right in FIG. 1) and monofilament yarns 18 in the weft or fill direction (from top to bottom in FIG. 1).